ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Simpsons Apocalypse
Simpsons Apocalypse (Japanese: シンプソンズの黙示録 Hepburn: Shinpusonzu no Mokushiroku) is a Japanese battle manga that reinvents the Simpsons in a post-apocalyptic world. Synopsis In a post-apocalyptic world where only certain people live a good life and the rest are left to fend for themselves against people driven to madness, a family of heroes rises. Characters Main *'Homer Simpson' - a wandering warrior who is constantly looking for new ways to improve his fighting abilities. He has become somewhat of a legend in Springfield. *'Marge Simpson' - Homer's wife who is an incredible martial artist whose dream is to find a place to live in peace. *'Bart Simpson' - the leader of a large gang of delinquents that have good intentions but questionable means. *'Lisa Simpson' - a fighter for the lower class in the apocalypse who is a computer hacker under the alias "Zero." *'Margaret "Maggie" Simpson' - Marge and Homer's youngest daughter who they are rather protective of. Supporting *'Abe "Grandpa" Simpson' - a rather old man who exiled himself into the mountains, rarely coming down. *'Milhouse Van Houten' - a member of Bart's gang who is a terrible fighter and is never taken too seriously by the others. *'Nelson Muntz' - a member of Bart's gang who is known as their muscle. He has a rather big anger problem and often tries to fight his teammates. *'Terri and Sherri Mackleberry' - members of Bart's gang who are a pair of twins that do everything in sync, sometimes including speaking. * Antagonists *'The Residence', the only people in the world unaffected by the apocalypse. **'Charles Montgomery "Monty" Burns' - the pseudo-leader of the Residence who rarely to never appears in person. **'Waylon Smithers, Jr.' - Burns' assistant who does most of the fighting for him. He is also the leader of the Residence's army. **'Lindsey Naegle' - a rich businesswoman who has the ability to drain a person's youth away, also allowing her to mimic that person's abilities. **'Richard "Rich" Texan' - an oil monger who speaks with a very thick southern accent and whose aim with a gun is legendary. **'Howard K. Duff VIII '- the owner of one of the biggest beer companies in the world whose beer causes people to mutate into monsters. **'Troy McClure' - an actor who is able to mimic anyone's actions and even appearance. **'Hank Scorpio' - the owner of the Globex Corporation who has no powers but makes up for it with his genius mind. ** *'Nedward "Ned" Flanders '- one of the people driven mad by the apocalypse who controls a living virus named Whiteout that erases things from existence. *'Robert "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger' - a mad man who holds a grudge against Bart for unknown reasons and has a clown motif. *'Three Mad Princes', three younger people driven mad by the apocalypse. **'Corky "Jimbo" Jones' - TBD **'Dolph Starbeam' - TBD **'Kearney Zzyzwicz' - TBD *'Pedro "Bumblebee Man" Chespirito' - TBD * Chapters * Arcs * Trivia *The Simpsons are parodies of certain characters from anime, such as Ryu from Street Fighter, L from Death Note, etc.